


I'd Like a Cup of Coffee (and Your Number, Please.)

by p_nd18



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of my prompt, "I go to this cafe before work everyday, but you still spell my name wrong and it's getting on my nerves, but you're cute so I'm just going to let this happen and I'm only slightly disappointed in you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like a Cup of Coffee (and Your Number, Please.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably out of character, but I didn't really think so, i'll leave it up to you though.

The door to the coffee shop rang as a group of college students walked in to get their daily dose of caffeine for the day.

Kris nervously sat on the bench in front of the same coffee shop. "This is it, I can do this. This is the day, I can do this." Kris repeated to himself, wiping the sweat from his palms onto his jeans.

Every Wednesday and Sunday for the past two months, Kris found himself at the Starbucks café just three blocks from his apartment. It wasn't for their famous coffee which brought thousands of caffeine addicts and coffee lovers daily, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the cute blonde girl who worked there either.

Absolutely nothing.

And Kris wasn't known for lying. (That was a lie)

It had everything to do with her, from her short hair to her pretty brown eyes.

Yeah, it was all about her.

Kris stood up from the bench and confidently walked across the street, stopping at the cafés double doors.

He took a deep breath, pushed his bangs away from his eyes, pushed the doors open and-

Nope.

Today was not his day at all.

Blondie wasn't there.

Kris' bravado seeped out of him with a shuttering exhale.

"Dammit..." Kris muttered under his breath, diverting his gaze away from the barista who was giving him a sympathetic smile (actually it was a knowing smirk, but Kris was sad so leave him alone.)

"She's not here yet sweety." The barista told him.

Kris sadly nodded his head in affirmation, moving to the side of the counter so the nice (Read: Impatient) ajumma behind him could order.

Handing the elderly woman a muffin and a table number, she glanced back at Kris.

"But she should be here around 1:30."

Kris checked his watch.

1:15

He could wait.

~

Yeah, Kris hated coffee.

It was bland, bitter and way too hot for him.

Kris checked his watch for the 138th time that day.

1:46

Kris sighed, leaning his head on the window next to the booth he was sitting in.

Should he leave? What if she doesn't show up at all? Why isn't she here? Oh my go- what if she's sick? Is she okay? Should I ask her friend? What if sh-

The cafés bell rang interrupting Kris' frantic thoughts.

Kris turned around in his booth to glance at the newcomer.

Blonde hair.

Kris frantically turned back around in his chair, accidentally banging his knee against the tables leg in his rush.

"Are you okay?"

Shit. She's talking to me.

What the fuck do I say?

*How about you answer her question?* His mind helpfully supplied.

Question?

"Ah~ uhm. Yes?" Kris incoherently said.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself?"

"Amber!" The barista from earlier called. "Come on! I need help with the muffins!"

Amber excused herself to Kris before walking behind the counter and putting on her work apron.

Kris looked down at his coffee cup.

"Just one more cup."

~

"Kris Wu?" Amber called from the counter.

Kris slid out of the booth and walked up to the counter.

"That's me." Kris said with pseudo-confidence.

Amber smiled at him.

"Oh! Table-guy!"

Kris smiled shyly and tilted his head down in embarrassment. "Yeah, Table-guy."

"I was wondering what your name was, I've seen you here quite a bit."

Kris' face turned pink.

Wait...

She didn't know my name? She always takes my order... Oh... That's right...and everytime she gets it-

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks." Kris politely smiles at her.

He glances at the coffee cup before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Amber asks curiously.

"Ah~ it's nothing...just...you spelled my name wrong..."

"Did I really? I had no idea, I'm so sorry!"

"It's really no big deal."

"Yes it is! I've been screwing up for the past two months now!" Amber says, pouting slightly. Her eyes suddenly widen when she realizes what she's said.

"It's okay, really. Just two letters off. It's a 'K' instead of 'C H' thou-"

*She's been keeping track*

"Did you say two months?"

Her face turns beet red.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, that makes me sound like a total creep."

"No! Not at all!" Kris frantically says, "It's okay! You're cute! I mean... It's cute... Ehr-"

"Hey! Lovebirds, there's a line here." A girl in her early twenties says.

The two aforementioned blush. They had forgotten where they were for a second.

"Just a minute miss, I'll be right with you." Amber turned back to Kris and asked, "I can take a break in 30 minutes, do you think you can stay?"

Kris nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll be at the same booth." 

Amber smiled and handed him his coffee before turning to the girl behind him.

Kris walked back to the booth.

He looked at his cup and smiled.

The 'CH' was marked out and a 'K' was written above it.

~

"Hey." Amber says sitting I front of Kris. "Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay, work is important."

Amber smiled at him.

"I really am sorry I kept spelling your name wrong."

"It's okay, honestly." Kris waited a minute before adding, "I'm only slightly disappointed in you."

Amber laughed at that.

"Only slightly?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you're cute so it doesn't sting as bad."

Amber blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Kris stared at Amber in surprise.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, have you seen yourself? Shit! Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud."

"You apologize a lot." Kris pointed out, slightly smirking.

"I'm sor- I'm just not good at this..."

"This?"

"Yeah, flirting..." Amber brushed her bangs out of her eyes before letting out a squeak. "I didn't mean to say that out loud either! Man I'm really awkward today, I'm really-" 

"Sorry?" Kris finished for her. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. 

His confidence wasn't fake right now, she liked him back, it was now or never.

"If I asked you out, would you say yes?"

Amber blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Is that even a question?"

Oh yeah...  
This really was Kris' day.

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit Kris just order something good...  
> This is honestly one of the only heterosexual couples I ship


End file.
